Maybe tomorrow 1
by Soprettytome
Summary: La soirée suivant le pire souvenir de Rogue... du côté James/Lily.


**Maybe tomorrow..**

_Disclaimer:_ Si j'étais J.K Rowling et que la saga Harry Potter m'appartenait, jamais Sirius ne serait mort (ni considéré comme un mec qui n'a plus toute sa tête et qui prend Harry pour son meilleur ami -- ) et je serais en train d'écrire une saga sur les Maraudeurs en me demandant pourquoi j'ai pas commencé par ça.  
Mais Sirius est bien de l'autre côté du voile.. donc je ne suis pas JK Rowling (Dieu soit loué)

Donc, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (Prongs :'( ).  
Le début provient de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, un passage du milieu provient de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort mais n'ayant que la version originale, c'est ma traduction que vous lirez :p (Donc bien évidemment Alerte Spoilers en vue)

Le titre provient de la chanson «_Maybe tomorrow_» des Stereophonics

_A/N:_ Première fic sur Harry Potter, première fic tout court en fait.  
Merci à ma fan number 1 qui m'a harcelé pour que je la termine.  
Merci aux trains de la SNCF (pour une fois que je les remercierai..) qui ont été mon principal lieu de gribouillage.  
C'est _très_ guimauve et je n'en suis pas vraiment pas satisfaite mais il paraît que c'est le cas pour tout le monde so...  
Ah oui les noms des Maraudeurs sont en anglais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à appeler James par cette traduction affreuse, à savoir Cornedrue (Arghhh mes doigts me brûlent)  
Donc Padfoot: Patmol et Prongs: Cornedrue

* * *

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser!» s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. «Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. 

-Quoi?» Protesta James.« JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de ...tu-sais-quoi!

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!»

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Evans! lui cria James. Evans!

_-----Plus tard dans la soirée ----_

«J'en ai pour deux minutes, il faut juste que je récupère mon livre d'études de runes»

Deux jeunes filles venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sans jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs camarades près de la cheminée, elles avancaient vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs en discutant.

«Tiens mais voilà Alice McTiny, la nouvelle favorite de Londubat!» lança un des jeunes hommes, le regard malicieux.

La jeune fille rousse ,qui parlait au moment de l'interruption, allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut coupée par son amie

«Va chercher tes livres Lily, je vais t'attendre ici»

Lily , assez surprise, vit dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle était sérieuse, elle hocha alors la tête et reprit son chemin.

«Alors que me vaut cet accueil Sirius?» reprit calmement Alice, en avançant vers le groupe qui l'avait appelée. Il était constitué de quatres garçons assez différents les uns des autres.

«Une envie de bavarder avec toi peut-être?

-Depuis quand tu te contentes de bavarder avec une fille, toi?

-Là , Padfoot on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait tort» rit le jeune brun assis à côté de Sirius Black.

«Merci du soutien Prongs» dit-il en frappa le principal concerné «Pourtant, il me semble qu'avec Evans, je ne fais que lui demander ses cours d'études des moldus, à moins que...-»

Paf! Sirius se prit un coussin en pleine figure avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase. James avait alors perdu son sourire et affichait un regard noir pour son meilleur ami. Alice regardait l'échange entre les deux amis d'un oeil amusé..

«-Elle est encore avec ce Chambers?»

James Potter haussa les épaules et répondit, la voix grave:

«M'en parle pas.. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fout avec un crétin d'hippogriffe pareil. Il ne la mérite pas! Il ne fait pas attention à elle, encore ce midi il racontait à ses copains ce qu'il a vu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch alors qu'elle était là, près de lui. Crois moi, je serais à sa place...» James s'arrêta quelques instants et afficha un sourire rêveur, presque niais, avant de reprendre le plus naturellement du monde «Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il ne la mérite pas»

«Parce que tu la mérites, toi?» l'interrogea Alice d'une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux au sol avant de froncer les sourcils et de répliquer de manière dénuée d'émotion: «Non, bien sûr que non mais au moins, moi je le sais»

Ses amis ne l'avaient vu que rarement aussi résigné.

Les yeux noisette du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent alors, il venait de révéler à ses amis -qui l'avaient compris depuis le temps- et pire encore, à la meilleure amie de celle qu'il aimait, que non James Potter n'avait pas une estime absolue de lui-même. Il se maudit intérieurement, d'habitude il parvenait si bien à dissimuler ses doutes et il venait de tout gâcher en une phrase.. _'Bien joué James'_  
Il l'avait dit sans réfléchir à l'une des rares personnes en qui Lily avait vraiment confiance et si une petite voix lui soufflait qu'Alice pourrait bien influencer son amie, James ne voulait plus être si naïf. Pourtant quand il releva les yeux vers cette dernière, il lut la même surprise inscrite sur son visage et aussi, serait-ce de la sympathie?

Plus de facade, plus de réputation, Alice était face à James, un garçon parmi tant d'autres épris d'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne dit mot mais le jeune homme, aurait-il prêté plus attention aurait pu voir l'esquisse d'un sourire tandis qu'elle rejoignait Lily, tout juste réapparue dans la salle commune.

«Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait?» s'enquit la jeune Gryffondor au vu du sourire de son amie

«Ce n'est pas un jeu» dit-elle mystérieusement.

Voyant qu'elle n'en disait pas plus, -elle devait ouvrir les yeux par elle-même, pensait Alice- Lily n'insista pas malgré sa curiosité. Elles se rendirent donc comme convenu à la bibliothèque, la rousse jetant des oeillades à son amie, pour le moins étrange depuis son retour.

* * *

«C'est trop tard. Je t'ai trouvé des excuses pendant des années. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi je continue à te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts- tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas! Tu ne nies même pas le fait que ce soit ce que vous cherchez tous à devenir! Tu es impatient de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui, n'est ce pas?» 

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans parler.

«Je ne peux plus me voiler face. Tu as choisi ton chemin, j'ai choisi le mien.

- Non- écoute, je ne voulais pas-..

-..-m'appeler Sang de Bourbe? Mais tu appelles tous ceux de ma condition Sang de Bourbe, Severus. Pourquoi devrais-je être différente?»

Il lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais avec un regard méprisant, elle se retourna et passa le portrait. Lily venait de revenir de la bibliothèque lorsque Mary Macdonald était apparu, lui signalant que Severus Snape menaçait de dormir devant la tour des Gryffondors si elle ne venait pas l'écouter.

Il avait alors tenté de s'excuser pour son comportement de l'après midi. En vain.

Elle était en colère, contre Severus pour l'avoir tant déçue, contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir empêché les agissements de son ancien ami mais aussi pour ne pas avoir écouté ses amis qui lui répétaient que Snape était comme les autres Serpentards. Et en colère contre Alice qui, toute la soirée, avait eu ce regard qui disait 'Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire'

Aveuglée par son ressentiment, elle percuta quelque chose..quelqu'un .._'Potter_' de plein fouet.

«Mais Merlin! C'est la journée! C'est de pire en pire , Snape.. Potter.. je vais avoir le droit à quoi après? Il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher »

Et sans plus de manières, elle se précipita vers son dortoir, laissant un James, l'air défait, suivre des yeux sa fuite.

* * *

«Non mais tu arrives à le croire? Comment a t-elle pu... Mais elle est tellement...» S'interrompit-il.  
James ne tenait pas en place, il faisait les cents pas près de la cheminée de la salle commune, où les quelques élèves restant rassemblaient leurs affaires pour aller se coucher. 

Sirius était avachi sur un fauteuil et tout en soupirant, jetait des regards ennuyés à James.

«C'est bon, tu as finis de te plaindre? Ca fait plus de quatre heures que tu répètes la même chose... Je m'ennuie.

-Tu divagues Patmol, je n'en parle pas autant que ça! Et puis qu'est ce que j'y peux si elle...

-Stop! Ne finis cette phrase que si tu veux ma mort.»

Voyant un sourire malin apparaître su le visage de James, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Réflexion faite, n'achève en aucun cas cette phrase !

-Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, ce serait plus de ma faute…

-_Ta_ faute? Prongs, t'es pas responsable si elle est complètement névrosée! C'est pas nouveau, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle ne rit pas à nos blagues, pourquoi tu t'en fais aujourd'hui?!

-Elle m'a comparé à Snivellus, elle avait jamais été si loin, et même après ça, j'arrive pas à la détester..

-Et bien, mec j'sais pas ce qu'il te faut, c'est Snivellus, le serpentard aux cheveux gras... Elle peut difficilement faire pire. D'ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as remis sur ses pieds, tout le monde s'attendait à le voir sans sous-vêtements..»

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, visiblement dépassé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.  
Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris, voilà deux ans que James Potter essayait d'attirer l'attention de la belle Lily, qui ne semblait pas du tout réceptive au 'charme des Maraudeurs' comme ils l'appelaient.

Sirius reconnaissait, mais était trop loyal envers James pour l'avouer, que son ami avait un certain don pour se conduire comme un sombre crétin en la présence de la préfète, mais vu tout le mal qu'il se donnait, elle aurait pu être un peu plus conciliante.

_'Pourquoi devait ce être si dur?'_ Les autres filles ne posaient pas tant de problèmes, il leur souriait, les filles rougissaient et c'était dans la poche, mais Lily n'était pas comme ça. Il avait tout tenté, allant même jusqu'à écouter les conseils de Sirius, ce qui s'était conclu par une indifférence la plus totale de la jeune fille.

« C'est Rémus qui avait raison: chacune de nos blagues la rend un peu plus distante et comment tu veux qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi si elle ne me laisse même l'approcher? Et puis, je crois que j'avais pas vraiment envie de voir sous le caleçon de Rogue..» Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le jeune homme qui fit de suite la grimace à cette idée.

Le visage de Sirius perdit instantanément ses couleurs «Ne parlons plus _jamais_ de ça, trop d'images flottent dans mon cerveau maintenant.. Argh.. Concernant Evans, ça fait plus de 2 ans que tu la poursuis en vain, pourquoi ne pas plutôt sortir avec la jolie blonde qui vient toujours te regarder aux entraînements de Quidditch? Tu serais sûr qu'elle accepte, elle, au moins..

-Mais ce n'est pas Elle! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est juste comme une évidence: Lily est celle qu'il me faut. Les autres filles n'arriveront jamais à sa hauteur, malgré tout leur soutien pendant les matchs, leurs jolies jambes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Lily, c'est Elle, je le sens, je le _sais_..»

James leva les yeux vers Sirius, constatant que celui-ci ne daignait pas lui répondre et se retrouva face à son regard perplexe. Padfoot ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je sonne à ce point désespéré hein? Je te permets de me me stupéfixer si je continue comme ça..

-Mais James ça fait 5 ans maintenant que tu parles comme ça et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, mon pote!» dit Sirius dans un petit sourire. « Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire de lettre tiens? Après tout ça t'éviterait de dire des âneries , il te suffirait de te relire _plusieurs_ fois pour éviter les phrases qui la feraient démarrer au quart de tour, et même si elle entre dans une colère monstre, elle s'en prendra à ta lettre et pas à toi. Ou pas dans l'immédiat..»

«Une lettre? C'est pas un truc de fille ça?

-Parce que t'es à ça près peut-être?»

S'il était honnête avec son meilleur ami, il lui avouerait qu'il avait pensé plusieurs fois envoyer des lettres enflammées à la Gryffondor... mais l'idée qu'elle ait de telles munitions ,de telles preuves sous la main ne l'enchantait guère. Il ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle chose mais depuis quand réussissait-il à prévoir le comportement d'Evans?

«Allez, Prongs je vais me coucher moi! Il se fait trop tard pour que je discute encore d'Evans!...

...Ah! Et si tu rêves encore d'elle cette nuit, tu évites de nous le faire partager, ça changerait.»

Sur ce, Sirius se mit à rire, évitant au passage le coussin d'un fauteuil que l'autre Gryffondor, légérement plus rouge qu'auparavant, lui destinait

«Tu me le paieras Padfoot!»

Il reprit place près de la table basse, face à la cheminée et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Etait ce possible d'être aussi affecté par de simples mots?

Ce qui avait échappé à l'observation des deux jeunes hommes était la présence de la jeune rousse sur les dernières marches du dortoir des filles. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et avait décidé de descendre dans la salle commune quand elle avait perçu des voix familières.

Elle fit demi-tour, l'air soucieux, peut-être avait elle été trop dure avec Potter, peut-être était-il sincère et méritait une chance de devenir son ami... Mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter de se méfier.

* * *

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de son dortoir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle vit un parchemin sur le sol. A moitié visible, elle s'en saisit et remarqua que cela lui était destiné, un simple «Lily» écrit de la manière la plus simple qui soit. Non ça ne pouvait être lui, il y avait une autre explication.. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu la déposer sous la porte? _'Tu sais très bien que les garçons n'ont pas accès aux dortoirs, arrête de te torturer pour un simple parchemin_' 

Elle commença la lecture..

« Lily,

Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre qui finira sûrement, si j'ai l'audace de t'envoyer celle-ci, au feu, à la poubelle, que sais-je..

Je m'en veux de ne pas plus t'en vouloir tu sais...  
Je m'en veux de penser sans cesse à toi.  
Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir réaliser que tu ne t'intéresseras peut-être jamais à moi... J'ai beau essayé de chercher à avancer, de voir d'autres filles, aucune n'a tes yeux, aucune n'a ta répartie et ton caractère, aucune ne me fait cet effet là.

Je m'en veux d'imaginer que les cours de Potion, ou de Métamorphose pourraient nous rapprocher.  
Je m'en veux d'être jaloux de ceux qui tournent autour de toi ou de ceux avec qui tu sors alors qu'après tout qui suis-je pour toi? Un 'arrogant, égoïste' qui n'a sûrement aucun droit d'influencer ta vie..

Je m'en veux de souffrir pour quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas.

Et à dire vrai, je crois que mes amis t'en veulent aussi de me transformer en décérébré à chacun de tes passages. Tu comprends, tu m'hypnotises tellement que je ne suis plus capable de suivre leurs conversations ou de me réjouir des blagues que Sirius prévoit... Pour sûr, tu sais comment toucher l'ego d'un homme…

Si je devais te reprocher quelque chose, ce serait peut-être de ne jamais vouloir m'accorder de chance, de ne jamais chercher plus loin que tout ce qui te dégoûte en moi.. Tu es bien amie avec Snape alors qu'il hait les sorciers d'origine moldue, comment peux tu passer outre ça? En tout cas, je veux que tu saches, au risque de me répéter, que jamais je ne t'aurais appelé comme tu sais.  
Si l'idée contraire t'avait traversé l'esprit, sache que tu me connais bien mal.. Mais comment cela serait possible alors que tu ne _veux_ pas me laisser de chance?

J'ai l'espoir que tu changes d'avis un jour..  
Je pourrais très bien être l'Homme de ta vie, Lily Evans. Je ne renoncerai pas à toi.

James »

Si elle s'attendait à ça..  
Elle retourna vers son lit, se posa au bord car elle n'était pas sûre que ses jambes la supporteraient encore très longtemps.  
La jeune fille relut le parchemin et comprit ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire _«Ce n'est pas un jeu»._

* * *

_ A/N: _Et voilà, terminé! J'avais prévenu, c'est très guimauve..  
"Parce que tu la mérites, toi? -Non mais au moins, moi je le sais" vient d'une fic sur Bones (**Striped Socks and Deep Thinking)** que j'avais lu il y a un bout de temps, et je trouvais ça trop mignon. 

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (et disons-le avec beaucoup d'appréhension..)


End file.
